Such a solenoid valve is known, for example, from U.S. Pat. No. 5,460,349 A or U.S. Pat. No. 6,783,110 B2 or DE 20 2005 013 233 U1.
Such a solenoid valve can, for example, be used as expansion valve in a cooling or air conditioning system. However, other applications are possible.
The valve element and the valve seat together form a variable flow resistance for a fluid flowing from one port to the other port. The position of the valve element relative to the valve seat is controlled by the yoke arrangement and the coil. When the coil is supplied with a current, the position of the moveable armature is changed.
Such a solenoid valve often shows a certain noise when actuated. Such noise can be in the form of “clicks” and in the form of a “water hammer”.